Father's Day
by CopperBoom4
Summary: A Look At A Father's Day In The Bing Household


Fathers Day

**A/N: Just wanted to write a little Father's Day One Shot Considering Yesterday was Father's Day. I wanted to write it yesterday but the time got away from me. Anyhow It's Chandler-centric and it's a oneshot. However I might make a second oneshot with the same idea only ross-centric and add it as a second chapter. Ehh Who knows Anyway enjoy, and it's dedicated to my daddy in honor of Father's Day **

* * *

><p>Chandler rolled over in bed to find Monica's side of it empty. Well not exactly empty but she was missing. He could hear the giggles of his two children who were sitting on Monica's side of the bed eagerly awaiting his rising from sleep. Today was Father's day and he knew by the fact that they were sitting on the bed giggling they must have had something planned. Opening his eyes to see is perfect twins Jack and Erica staring back at him with huge smiles on their faces just set the tone for the whole day, it was going to be a good one.<p>

"Daddy you're finally up. We was waiting forever and ever. Mommy said to just let you sweep but we's couldn't wait any longer!" 5 year old Erica exclaimed crawling over to Chandler and giving him a big hug. "Oh and Happy Daddy's Day Daddy!" Erica said looking up at him with big blue eyes.

"Yeah Daddy Happy Daddy's Day!" Jack said bouncing over to them and jumping onto his father's stomach. If Chandler wasn't awake before, he certainly was now.

"Thanks guys, what time is it?" Chandler asked holding both of his children. Erica peeked around her father and her brother to see the bedside clock. "Daddy the cwock says one, zero, five, zero" Erica said proudly.

"Wow 10:50 already you guys let me sleep a long time, thank you!"Chadler said before picking them both up, one in each arm and getting up off the bed.

"Daddy we's all gots to go downstairs theres a sprize waiting for you down there!" Jack said jumping up and down as soon as his feet hit the floor. Erica and Jack each grabbed one of Chandlers hands and pulled him towards the steps.

When all three of them made it downstairs Chandler saw Monica putting some pancakes on a plate in front of the chair where he usually sat. On the table was a cardboard coffee cup with the words 'Central Perk' printed on the side and a bag with the same logo sitting next to it. Chandler caught Monica's eye and they shared a smile. Meanwhile Erica was jumping up and down at her father's feet.

"Daddy see this morning reawwy reawwy earwy we got Mommy up and askded her if we could make you bwekfast. Daddy she said yes she said we could cook in the kitchen like big kids." Erica was so excited to be allowed to use the kitchen. She's was a Daddy's girl but she was a Mommy's girl too and she absolutely loved when Monica let her help in the kitchen.

"Yeah and Daddy we took a ride this morning to this place called Cetral Perk right under where Uncle Joey lives and we goted you your favorite coffee and a muffin!" Jack said jumping right alongside Erica.

Chandler bent down and hugged both of his kids. "Thanks guys this is such a great surprise. Mommy and I used to spend so much time at that Central Perk place before you guys were born."

"We know Daddy that's why we wanted to geted it for you" Erica said settling down into her breakfast chair.

After all the breakfast food was gone Erica and Jack unshered Chandler into the living room for what they called "Present Time". Erica had gotten chandler a mug that said "World's Best Dad" on it and Jack got Chandler a book called "101 Best Jokes For Dads". Chandler's kids knew him pretty well to get him a coffee mug and a joke book for father's day.

For the rest of the day Chandler played games outside with the kids. They rode their bikes and played catch and tag. They only stopped for dinner, Chandler grilled Chicken for the family and a steak for himself for the "Father's Day Cookout Meal" that had become a Bing family tradition.

Not long after the late supper Erica and Jack we're getting tired and cranky. Monica took them upstairs for baths and Chandler went upstairs to tuck them in.

"Happy Daddy's Day Daddy I love You." Erica told him when he went to kiss her goodnight. "I love you too sweetie thank you for a great Father's day."

"Happy Daddy's Day Daddy Goodnight" Jack told Chandler as he tucked him in. "Thank's for a great day son I love you." Chandler told him as he walked out the door. Chandler was a little tired himself so he went to lay down on his bed. He walked into his room where he saw Monica already lying there on the bed.

"Hey Daddy" Monica said to him when he came in. "You actually forgot to open one of your presents this afternoon." Monica told him handing him a small rectangular box with a bow on top. "Mon what could the kids have forgotten to give me? They're smart as whips they wouldn't forget something especially not a present." Chandler said confused shaking the box.

"Just open it Chandler" Monica said getting slightly annoyed with her husband. Chandler pulled off the lid of the box which revealed a small white plastic thing with a small sticky note attached to it. The sticky note read "Happy Father's Day Daddy, Sorry I Wasn't Here To Celebrate, See You in Nine Months Love Baby Bing". Chandler quickly removed the sticky note realizing that the white plastic thing was in fact a pregnancy test, a POSITIVE pregnancy test.

Chandler looked over at Monica who was staring back at him with the absolute biggest smile on her face. "Mon are you absolutely sure?" Chandler asked afraid to get too excited. "That was the fifth test I took and all five were positive Chandler, I'm sure!" Monica said jumping up and running over to his side of the bed where he picked her up and spun her around. "I can't belive we're having a baby. I thought it wasn't probable!" Chandler exclaimed hugging Monica so tightly. "Honey Don't You Know By Now, I'm Monica and I defy all odds. And I Always Win, There was no way the odds were going to beat us and our chance for a baby!" Monica said laughing as Chandler chuckled at her remark. "Happy Father's Day Chandler I love you" Monica told him. "Thanks Mon, I Love you Too." Chandler said leaning in kissing her, thinking about the future, and the new baby on the way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awww It was Cute Right? Review and Let Me Know. And Any Misspellings in the kids quotes aren't misspellings, I was trying to capture the cuteness of little kid speak =]**


End file.
